


No Regrets

by Converselaces



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Converselaces/pseuds/Converselaces
Summary: Welp. Um. Wrote this instead of doing homework. Made myself cry. have fun.Nami doesn't feel like leaving.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nami, Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	No Regrets

Luffy waves goodbye to Zoro, the swordsman giving a last wave, holding his captains eyes for a moment, then turning and never looking back. He lived with no regrets. Besides, disbanding the crew didn't mean goodbye forever.

Luffy watches his first mate's back grow smaller and smaller as Zoro keeps walking away, then the Pirate King leans forward on the railing, smiling. But empty.

They'd had a good run. 15 years together, longer than anyone would have thought. They came like a storm and never let up, but all good things come to an end. 

He was the freeest man in the world.

Zoro was the Greatest Swordsman.

Usopp's grin as he waved goodbye proved his status as brave warrior of the sea.

Sanji found the All Blue, and had the personal numbers of at least 5 mermaids.

Chopper lived his teachers dream as it became his own, Robin filled the void century, Franky kissed the Sunny goodbye, Brook's serenade to Laboon had made even Zoro and Sanji sniff a bit, Jinbe was content to obey his captain's orders.

"And you have your world map." Luffy states, not needing to turn to see Nami behind him. A moment of silence, Luffy can hear the navigators clothes rustle as she shifts her weight.

"I do." she finally responds, simple. No flair or spice behind the words.

Luffy grins, letting his head fall a little as he snorts. 

"Then what are you still doing here? Told you to disband." the pirate king growls a bit, giving Nami a stern look as she steps up beside him and also leans on the rail. She turns and sticks her tongue out, giving him a wink.

"I did."

Luffy tilts his head, then jerks his thumb back over his shoulder to gesture to the Sunny's deck behind them. "Then get off my ship."

Nami looks over her shoulder at the Sunny. The ships battered, certainly worse for wear. But still strong. and the grass lawn is still green despite several large scares and gashes in the wood. Their last battle had been something else. Finally taking out the last faction of the world government remnants, always the most dangerous and most desperate. They'd pulled every trick and power in the books. Still the Straw Hats won. Now Luffy truly wandered the sea unopposed, no pirate or organization doubtful of his claim. Free.

They'd relished in the freedom for a while, his crew and him. about a year. Then they started finishing the dreams, and everyone knew it was coming. The time to say goodbye. Shaking her head a bit, Nami looks back at Luffy, who's turned to stare a bit glumly at the land, Zoro still visible in the distance. 

"Do you remember what you told him?" 

The question startles Luffy, and he turns to look at his navigator, eyebrows raised in confusion. She still wasn't obeying his order. Not that he blamed her. He'd give her time. But he'd kick her out of the nest eventually. 

"I've said a lot of stuff to Zoro."

"When he kept being stupid about Tashigi. You told him you wanted him to have someone when you were gone." Nami says, slowly.. Luffy swallows, eyes going slightly wide as he watches the red-haired pirate. her lips crack in a small smile, then a tear streaks down her cheek as she lets out a choked laugh, surprised by the water starting to well in her eyes. "Well, I'm telling you now Monkey D. Luffy, I'm going to make sure you have someone _until_ your gone."

His face goes slack, even as the corners of his mouth start to twitch up, until tense shoulders relax and he smiles sadly at her.

"No Nami, that's-"

He ratchets, the actions shaking his whole rubber body as the coughing fit attacks for almost a minute, Luffy lifting a hand to cover his mouth, leaning heavily on the railing, unable to think he's so focused on just trying to breathe around the blood coating his throat.

When he comes back Nami's close, rubbing his back, helping him stay upright as they both lean on the rail. 

"F*** I hope Zoro didn't see-"

"He didn't turn around, don't worry." Nami reassures, and they stay huddled together like that for a few minutes, silent. She keeps rubbing his back, he keeps suppressing small coughs. Until finally.

"I can't let you watch this." Luffy whispers, voice rasping as his head hangs. A droplet splatters on the splintered wooden rail, then another. He can't seem to stop them. "I won't let you watch me die. I'll feel guilty. I won't be free. You'll-"

"Luffy shut the f*** up. You've never been able to tell me what to do before, don't think you can start now. I am no longer your navigator. I am a pirate, as free as you. and if I wanna stay with the man I love till I can't be with him anymore then it's my choice." Nami chokes out, emotion making her voice quiver even as she sucks back the physical tell. She can't let him worry. She has to make him believe she's brave enough to handle it. Strong enough. 

and she is.

Luffy snaps his head around to look up at her, his eyes as wide as ever as his mouth hangs slack.

"Nami! You can't- that's not fair! You know I don't do that kind of- ah fr-" Luffy starts to lift a hand to bury his face in, but Nami laughs, tears still in her eyes but true mirth in her tone as well as she grabs his hand and pulls it down, then pushes his face with a short giggle.

"Idiot. I know that. After 15 years you think I don't?" she hums, and lets her chin rest in her hand as she leans her elbow on the railing as Luffy gives her a wary look. She tilts her head more, and smiles happily, content to finally say the words. "You never coulda done something about it when you were Captain, and I knew you'd tear yourself up over how to make me happy or keep it all equal in the crew so I never said anything. But now I'm a free woman so there's nothing you can do to stop me from acting how I want."

The 28 year old leans forward and gives her captain- no, friend. 

... best friend. 

her love.

a kiss on the cheek and a wink as she stands up.

"I love you and I'm staying with you until the end. You've only got a few months left anyways, right? Shouldn't be too much of my life time. Besides, we're pirates."

Nami looks down to see Luffy look up at her, scowling, eyebrows knitted together as he searches for an argument against her. But as he watches his naviga- his friend.

... his best friend.

Probably the only woman he could have convinced himself and wanted to love.

he can't think of a single thing to say.

They give each other a wink, and Nami whispers,

"we're pirates, so we live free."

"with no regrets." Luffy finishes with a whisper. 

Nami nods, tears back in her eyes for a moment before she laughs, and they say the words together.

"No regrets."


End file.
